Don't Stop Trying, Never Stop Believing
by EmoMetalMusicLuvr16
Summary: I hope you enjoy. This idea poped into my head one day out of randomness. Like every other story I write. XD Hope ya likez. Rated T for saftey measures. This seems drama-ish to me. ONE SHOT!


I'm tired of it.

Tired of people saying to give up.

To give up on him.

But they don't get it, the villagers.

He wasn't their teammate.

He wasn't their friend.

He wasn't their family.

He wasn't their lover.

I….I still love him. Sasuke Uchiha.

Even though he betrayed the village.

Even though he betrayed the team.

Even though he betrayed his family.

And even though he betrayed me.

No matter what he does, say, or did, I will and **ALWAYS** love him.

That's what love is.

Loving someone no matter what they do.

And I truly believe that one day he will come back.

That he will come back to the village.

Come back to team 7.

Come back to his true family.

Come back to me.

* * *

><p>They don't get it.<p>

They don't understand.

I have no one to talk to right now.

Naruto's looking for Sasuke again.

I wish Naruto was here.

He's the only one who understands my pain.

My hurt.

My sorrow.

He's like my brother.

I wish I went with him.

I wish I wasn't on that stupid mission when he left.

But mostly, I wish we were a team again.

I was at the hospital when I heard that Naruto came back.

Shizune came in a couple of minutes later and told me to report to Lady Tsunade. Her voice sounded really happy, like a miracle happened or something. I just shrugged it off and went to the Hokage Tower.

Once I arrived at the Hokage Tower, I walked straight to her office. But on the way there, everyone I passed gave me just the warmest smiles. I didn't do anything but look at them and waved an uncomfortable wave.

I knocked on the door and I heard a faint 'come in'.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked once I entered the office.

All she did was nod her head and looked at something, or someone, behind me.

I turned around.

I gasped and my eyes widen.

Not only had Naruto come back, but so did someone else.

Someone who betrayed the village.

Someone who betrayed the team.

Someone who betrayed his family.

Someone who betrayed me.

Yes. It's the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, standing there in his might and glory with a smirk on his lips.

Now usually, I would smack someone who had that look on their face, but I was to shocked to do anything.

"Well. I think Naruto and I will give you two a moment." Lady Tsunade said and her and Naruto both left.

* * *

><p>Once I heard the door close shut, I snapped out of my shocked like state.<p>

I had blinked a couple of times to stop looking so shocked. And when I opened my eyes I gasped. I blushed unconsciously at the closeness.

'_Umm…SINCE WHEN DID HE GET THIS CLOSE?' my inner yelled._

I didn't reply, mostly because I had no idea either. –sweatdrop-

When I saw his smirk intensify, I realized I was blushing. I then found the hard tiled floor very interesting. (A/N: Had to add some humor. XD)

"So Sasu-" I was cut off when I felt he finger go under my chin and lifted my head so I can look him in the eyes. And what I saw in them was hard to believe.

I saw sadness, regret, and most of all, love and passion.

He leaned in closer to me and there was only a slight gap of our lips that if one of us would move forward, are lips would be touching.

Of course this only made my blush intensify times 10.

He noticed this and smirked again.

And right before he silence me with his lips, he murmured something I've been wanting to her since I was in the academy.

"Aishiteru, Sakura." And he then kissed me with so much passion it only took me 3 seconds to respond.

And when broke apart because of lack of air, which is why I think fish are damn lucky lil critters, and I whispered the only words that came to mind.

"I love you, too"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**B: So? How did you like it? **

Saku: I really, really loved it!

Naru: YEAH! I DID TOO! BELIEVE IT!

**B: What about you emo boy? **

Sasu:…

**B: Well?**

Sasu: _ILIKEDIT!_

**B: I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. Say that again, slooooower. **

Sasu: Grrr, fine. I liked it! HAPPY?

**B: Very. And now there are two things I need to inform my viewers on.**

**One. I'm not getting enough reviews as I would like. PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I love to write stories and I would write A LOT more if you guys review.**

**Two. I am thinking on doing a sequel to this story. Anyone who wants it, REVIEW! I'm not a mind reader. And I want at least 10 reviews please. Show this to your friends or something. AND ANYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A COOKIE AND CUPCAKE! And which any flavor or kind you want. Just tell me. Hehehe. BYEZ!**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW! **

**B: AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ****Aishiteru means 'I love you' in Japanese. **


End file.
